Other Lives (band)
| current_members = Jonathon Mooney Josh Onstott Jesse Tabish | past_members = Eric Kiner Colby Owens Jenny Hsu }} Other Lives is an American indie rock band from Stillwater, Oklahoma, United States. |accessdate=2009-03-23}} The band originally formed in 2004 as Kunek and released one album in 2006 under that name. Other Lives' self-titled album was released physically April 7, 2009 by TBD Records and digitally March 17, 2009. The album was recorded in Los Angeles and produced by Joey Waronker. According to their official Facebook page current band members are Jesse Tabish (piano, guitar, lead vocals), Jonathon Mooney (piano, violin, guitar, percussion, trumpet) & Josh Onstott (bass, keys, percussion, guitar, backing vocals) "For 12" was featured as KCRW's "Today's Top Tune" on October 27, 2010. Other Lives finished working on their album Tamer Animals in February 2011. The album was released on May 10, 2011 in the USA and August 29th 2011 in UK/Europe. The album was critically well-received, and Radiohead's Thom Yorke has released a remix of the title track. In the summer of 2011, the band toured with S. Carey and The Rosebuds. Following a month of shows in the UK, the band joined Bon Iver in September in the USA and Canada and played at Iceland Airwaves festival. The band returned to the UK in October to support Chapel Club in London on October 18. The band opened for Radiohead on the first leg of their 2012 North American tour in February and March, 2012, and also played 2012 Coachella Festival. In September 2011, Other Lives launched their Wirewax interactive website, which was built around the band's official video for "For 12", and allowed users to access audio and visual content within the video. On October 22, 2012, Other Lives' new album, Mind the Gap EP, was released. After opening for Radiohead and subsequently headlining their own tour in 2012, the band took a hiatus from performing to work on their upcoming album, "Rituals." Over the next few years, Other Lives released the eponymous "Rituals" and "2 Pyramids" as promotional singles before releasing the album on May 4, 2015. "Rituals" marked a departure from TBD Records, as the band instead released their newest album on the Belgian label Play It Again Sam Recordings with the help of co-producer and Atoms For Peace drummer Joey Waronker. In a message about the album on their website, front man Jesse Tabish wrote, "We wanted a cleaner, brighter record with more movement and color."http://otherlives.com/post/4247029949/bio During the eighteen month period of the album's creation, the group wrote over sixty songs before releasing its current, fourteen track iteration, which runs at fifty-four minutes and eighteen seconds. The album has a notably more somber feel to it than previous works, with AllMusic describing its sound as "shimmery, meticulously crafted . . . pure pop bliss . . . rooted in darkness." http://www.allmusic.com/album/rituals-mw0002821498 Discography *''Flight of the Flynns'' (CD) (as Kunek, 2006) *''Other Lives'' (EP, 2008) *''Other Lives'' (Debut album) (April 7, 2009) *''For 12'' (12" Vinyl with 2 bonus tracks) (2011) *''For 12'' (2 Track - UK Promo Single with Edit Version) (2011) *''Tamer Animals'' (2 Track - Promo Single with Edit Version) (2011) *''Tamer Animals'' (CD) (May 10, 2011 - USA / August 29, 2011 - UK/Europe) *''Old Statues'' (2 Track - UK Promo Single with Edit Version) (2011) *''Mind The Gap EP'' (EP, October 23, 2012) *''Rituals'' (Album, 2015) References External links *Other Lives official website * *Other Lives full hour concert in France at Liveweb.Arte.TV Category:Indie pop groups from Oklahoma Category:Indie rock musical groups from Oklahoma Category:Musical groups established in 2004 Category:PIAS Recordings artists